Traidor
by Elanta
Summary: Los caps 27 y 28 de El Príncipe a través de los ojos de cierto personaje, pq todo depende de cómo se mira y a veces las cosas no son lo q parecen.Oneshot.Todo entero es un spoiler a lo bestia.


Traidor

Sentado a mi escritorio, contemplé sin ver uno de los últimos trabajos de mis alumnos. La luz era tenue, un candil sobre la ordenada mesa y los rescoldos de la chimenea, creando irreales juegos de sombras con los frascos y objetos que plagaban las estanterías. Debía ser muy tarde.

Pero no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore en su despacho, otra carga más que sumar a las de mi, ya de por sí, asquerosa vida.

**O o o O**

- Ah, Severus, bienvenido -. El director sonreía a pesar del cansancio que transmitía su faz – Gracias por acudir tan rápido -.

- Decía que era urgente¿qué quiere? – inquirió Snape, en un tono apenas menos desagradable que el que usaba con el resto de mortales.

Dumbledore se sentó tras su escritorio y procedió a desenvolver un caramelo de limón con su mano izquierda. Irritado por los esfuerzos infructuosos de su superior, Snape se lo quitó y lo desenvolvió él mismo antes de devolvérselo.

- Gracias¿quieres uno? -.

- No -.

La sonrisa divertida enojó aún más al jefe de Slytherin, cuya paciencia empezaba a enfrentarse a uno de sus momentos de crisis.

- Tranquilo Severus, no te he llamado para bromear, simplemente puede conmigo la costumbre. Contigo nunca han servido las medias verdades, ni tampoco los rodeos – suspiró Dumbledore – He de pedirte un último favor, uno por el que posiblemente me odies el resto de tu vida -.

- Explíquese -.

- Desde que comenzaste tu misión de infiltrarte tras las filas de Voldemort, has dejado entrever que hay mortífagos que aún dudan de tu lealtad a la causa, incluso el propio lord Voldemort tiene sus reservas -.

- Es cierto, pero la Oclumancia ha servido de escudo frente a sus sospechas -.

- No lo será por mucho tiempo -. Los ojos de Dumbledore se clavaron en su espía – Voldemort acabará desbaratando tu disfraz, antes o después. Además, siendo tan inestable tu situación entre las filas de mortífagos no podrás ayudar a Harry de la forma adecuada. Necesito que Voldemort confíe en ti, que seas su favorito absoluto -.

- Imposible, eso requiere más tiempo, y darle unas pruebas de lealtad que no están a mi alcance – repuso Snape.

- Yo puedo darte la oportunidad de convertirte en su mano derecha -.

Snape no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo? -.

- Matándome -.

Durante un momento Snape se quedó en blanco, luego le colmó la ira.

- ¡Qué¿¡se ha vuelto loco? -.

- Severus, me estoy muriendo -. Esa afirmación cortó el arranque del profesor – Soy débil, más que nunca, así no puedo proteger a Harry; de esta manera, os ofrezco a ti y a él una manera de sobrevivir, de vencer -.

- Me niego, lo oye, me niego -.

- Cuando llegue el momento sé que escogerás lo adecuado -.

- ¡No, jamás, diga lo que diga, no voy a hacerlo -.

- Lo harás -.

- ¡NO VOY A HACERLO! -.

Dumbledore se incorporó en la silla y miró más allá del alterado Snape.

- Seguiremos discutiendo esto más tarde, Severus -.

Él frunció el ceño y se marchó bruscamente haciendo resonar sus gruesos ropajes negros. Retomó su máscara de frialdad, incluso cuando se cruzó con Hagrid al bajar la escalera de caracol y preguntarse cuánto de la conversación habría escuchado.

**O o o O**

Matar a Dumbledore. Era una broma cruel del destino. No podía quitarle la vida a la única persona que siempre había confiado en mí. Si ese estúpido Draco no hubiera cometido el desatino de ofrecer sus servicios al Señor Tenebroso, yo no me habría encontrado ante aquel callejón sin salida. Como de costumbre, Dumbledore parecía más omnisciente que la inútil de Trelawney.

La puerta abriéndose de golpe me sacó de mis cavilaciones, era Flitwick.

- ¡Mortífagos en el castillo¡en los pisos superiores¡Severus, necesitamos tu ayuda! -.

Sin pensar apenas en ello, mi mano se cerró en torno a mi varita y apunté al pequeño profesor de Encantamientos.

- _¡Desmaius!_ -.

El hombrecillo se desplomó en el suelo tras rebotar contra mi escritorio. Pasé sobre él y abandoné el despacho para encontrarme cara a cara con la irritante Hermione Granger y la muchachita medio loca de Ravenclaw, Lovegood. Parecían nerviosas. Mi primer impulso fue noquearlas, pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Señorita Granger, el profesor Flitwick ha sufrido un colapso debido a los nervios, vayan a mi despacho y cuídenle, yo he de subir a luchar contra unos mortífagos -.

- Sí... sí, señor -.

Eché a correr escaleras arriba, saliendo del nivel de las mazmorras al amplio recibidor con las puertas perfectamente cerradas. ¿Cómo demonios habían hecho para entrar en Hogwarts?. Ya respondería más tarde a eso, sólo podía pensar que Dumbledore no estaba en el colegio esa noche para rechazar la ofensiva. Varita en mano, remonté la escalinata de mármol y tomé todos los atajos que conocía para llegar lo antes posible, arriba, siempre arriba.

Entré en el pasillo de la Torre de Astronomía casi sin aliento para darme de bruces con una auténtica batalla campal. Reconocí a algunos miembros de la Orden y también al animal descerebrado que lanzaba maldiciones en todas direcciones, haciendo peligrar la vida de aliados y enemigos por igual. Las opciones eran reducidas, si el combate aún perduraba significaba que el resto de mortífagos habían subido a la Torre.

Manteniendo la cabeza baja. Corrí hasta las escaleras de piedra, salté por encima de alguien muerto o insconsciente, y sentí como mi cuerpo atravesaba una barrera y la marca de mi brazo se ponía candente, la voz de Lupin llamándome por encima del caos fue lo último que escuché. Y entonces llegué arriba.

El panorama no podía ser más inesperado y desalentador. Lo primero de lo que tomé conciencia fue de Dumbledore sosteniéndose a duras penas contra el paredón, pálido y hundido, el mago más poderoso del mundo vencido por algo tan estúpido como la edad. Luego miré a mis compañeros mortífagos, sin poder evitar una mueca de asco al reparar en Greyback¿qué pintaba el repugnante licántropo en todo esto?. Por último, mis ojos se posaron en Draco, mi protegido, la persona sobre la que había hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable; todo él transmitía un miedo profundo y devastador, como el que un niño pequeño tendría a la oscuridad.

- Tenemos un problema, Snape – dijo el deforme Amycus – El chico no parece capaz de hacerlo -.

Me entraron ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. Claro que Draco era incapaz de matar a su director, por muy fanfarrón que fuese a veces, sólo era un maldito crío consentido con un padre demasiado ambicioso e imbécil. Y, en cuanto a matar a Albus... yo mismo no me sentía capaz de tamaña atrocidad.

- Severus... -.

Esa maldita voz. Alcé el rostro a costa de luchar contra todos los instintos que me gritaban que no lo hiciera, que entonces estaría perdido sin remedio, para encontrar la suplicante mirada azul de Dumbledore. "Me estoy muriendo", que ciertas resultaban ser sus palabras.

_¿Por qué?_

Avancé, apartando a Draco con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

_¿Por qué?_

Me detuve ante Dumbledore. Clavando en él mi mirada, deseando que pudiera ver y sentir todo lo que gritaba mi interior.

_¡Por qué yo¿Por qué me obligas a hacer algo tan horrible¡Te odio¡Te odio por rescatarme hace años¡Te odio por darme esperanza¡Te odio por utilizarme¡Te odio por destruir lo poco que me queda¡Pero más me odio a mí mismo por lo que estoy a punto de hacer!_

- Severus... por favor... -.

_¡TE ODIO!_

Alcé la varita y apunté a Dumbledore. Vi una chispa tras sus gafas de media luna, humor y gratitud.

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_ -.

El rayo verde golpeó de lleno el pecho del director. Durante un instante todo pareció ir a cámara lenta, le vi sostenerse en el aire y luego caer del otro lado de la muralla, a la oscuridad. No había tiempo para pensar o sentir.

- ¡Fuera de aquí, rápido! – grité.

Agarré a un desorientado Draco del cuello y le arrastré escaleras abajo. El resto de mortífagos me daban completamente lo mismo, mi prioridad era salvar a Malfoy y eso significaba salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts lo antes posible.

El pasillo estaba lleno de polvo, parecía que gran parte del techo se había desplomado. Miré un instante a los miembros de la Orden, antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria arrastrando a Draco conmigo. Sabía que contaba con el factor sorpresa, nadie sabía aún de mi supuesto cambio de bando, así que podría contar con no ser atacados en nuestra huida siempre que mantuviera las distancias con el resto de mortífagos.

- ¡Se acabó, es hora de irse! – grité cuando llegué con mi protegido al final del pasillo y, sin pararme a comprobar si el resto nos seguía, proseguí mi camino.

Draco y yo bajábamos las escaleras lo más aprisa que podíamos, sintiendo resbalar los zapatos debido a la sangre que los empapaba.

- Corre Draco, corre, no te detengas hasta cruzar la verja -.

- Sí – respondió él, temblando.

Empecé a escuchar ruidos añadidos a los de nuestras pisadas. El alboroto debía haber despertado a los estudiantes, teoría que vi confirmada cuando llegamos al pie de la escalinata de mármol.

- ¡Apartaos! – bramé al tiempo que disparaba un par de veces al aire.

Sonido de cristal haciéndose añicos, gritos, los alumnos apartándose. Un vistazo me bastó para ver el contador de Gryffindor hecho pedazos, derramando su preciosa carga de rubíes como si estuviera desangrándose. Fruncí el ceño y disparé a las grandes puertas de la entrada principal, se abrieron de golpe con un irritante sonido de metal y madera a punto de partirse.

Sentía los pulmones a punto de estallarme. Correr. Debía seguir corriendo. Ya pasábamos la cabaña de Hagrid. Un último esfuerzo más y estaríamos fuera...

El haz de luz roja surcó el aire tan cerca de mi cara que bastó para agitar violentamente mi pelo. Alguien había conseguido seguirnos y alcanzarnos después de todo.

- ¡Corre, Draco! -.

Me giré con la varita en alto, apenas noté una punzada de sorpresa al descubrir la identidad de mi perseguidor: Harry Potter. Me miraba con esos malditos ojos verdes suyos cargados de odio, rivalizando en intensidad con el que yo sentía por mí mismo. Condenado niño.

Por supuesto, intentó atacarme, y con un Crucio nada menos. Le aparté como si fuera una mosca; la ira debilitaba su concentración, ya de por sí bastante mala, permitiéndome acceder fácilmente a él a través de la Oclumancia. Rodó por el suelo y volvió a incorporarse con esa mueca de determinación; sonreí interiormente, si supiera hasta que punto se parecía a Lily y no a su padre en esos momentos...

Una pequeña detonación, la casa de Hagrid ardiendo, los ladridos de un perro y uno de los mortífagos luchando con el guardabosques captaron brevemente mi atención. Harry intentó maldecirme por segunda vez y yo volví a impedírselo. Entonces sí sonreí despectivamente.

- ¡No puedes hacer Maldiciones Imperdonables, Potter! – le espeté – No tienes ni el coraje ni la habilidad necesarias -.

Rechacé un nuevo ataque por su parte, sólo con un leve gesto de mi varita. Es tan débil. ¿Cómo va a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso? Dumbledore ha cometido errores¿puede ser éste uno de ellos¿Habrá muerto... no, le habré asesinado en vano?

- ¡Pelea! – gritó Harry de una manera desgarradora - ¡Pelea, cobarde! -.

- ¿Me has llamado cobarde, Potter? – repliqué, sintiendo las primeras punzadas de rabia – Tu padre nunca me atacaba si no iban cuatro contra uno, me pregunto como le llamarías -.

_Todo lo contrario que tu madre_. El pensamiento surgió de repente, a traición, mientras detenía otra de sus maldiciones haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo, exhausto.

- ¡Te los bloquearé una y otra vez, hasta que aprendas a mantener la boca callada y la mente cerrada, Potter! -.

Mi voz sonó a burla, pero había mucho más detrás, un auténtico deseo de ver a ese mocoso centrado de una maldita vez y demostrar que podría derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Que hiciera aquello que confirmase que ninguno de los sacrificios que yo, que todos, habíamos hecho fueran en balde.

Llamé a ese gigante descerebrado que se peleaba con Hagrid. Era hora de salir de allí, los del Ministerio no tardarían mucho y sería impensable hacer frente a un escuadrón de aurores. Fue entonces cuando escuché el alarido. Volviéndome, descubrí a Harry retorciéndose en el suelo en una agonía sin nombre mientras la sádica de Alecto le apuntaba con la varita y reía.

- ¡NO! -.

Mi brusca interrupción dejó perplejos a los mortífagos, me dejó perplejo a mí. Odiaba a ese repelente niño, al hijo de mi peor enemigo¿por qué acababa siempre protegiéndole?

- ¿Habéis olvidado las órdenes¡Potter es para el Señor Tenebroso¡Dejadlo¡Vámonos! -.

Eché a correr una vez más junto con mis camaradas, hasta que escuché la voz de Harry pronunciando una de mis maldiciones. Desterré el Sectumsempra y le encaré con la más pura rabia e ira. Su cara era una mezcla de agotamiento, odio y la más pura obcecación. Quería gritarle a la cara la verdad, el por qué había matado a Dumbledore esa noche, demostrarle que era yo quién lo sacrificaba absolutamente todo por la causa¡YO!. En su lugar, me limité a desarmarle y gritarle otro montón de estupideces sobre su padre y yo mismo, sí, estupideces, porque aunque es cierto que sigo odiando a James Potter, el motivo es más oscuro y profundo de lo que nadie pueda llegar a imaginar... el mismo que me hace aborrecer y proteger a este niño por igual.

Aparté de Harry su varita, lanzándola a la oscuridad de la noche apenas iluminada por las llamas de la cabaña.

- ¡Mátame entonces! – gritó él al verse desarmado; frustrado, encolerizado, pero no asustado – Mátame como lo mataste a él, cobarde... -.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES COBARDE! -.

Mi mente ya sólo era un confuso revoltijo de imágenes y pensamientos, mi interior se desangraba como el contador de Gryffindor. Jamás imaginé que tendría que volver a pasar por lo mismo que hacía dieciséis años, ver mis acciones convertidas en muerte, ser llamado asesino y traidor. ¡No quería hacerlo¡Yo no quería matar a Dumbledore!

Como alguien que se revuelve contra un insulto y suelta una bofetada, así reaccioné yo, sólo que usando la varita para golpear. Harry cayó de espaldas, aturdido. Yo di un paso atrás, sin intención de volver a atacar, algo de lo que no estaba informado el hipogrifo psicópata que se me echó encima para defender al insufrible niño.

Creo que grité. Ya no sé si de rabia, frustración, pena, angustia, dolor... quizás fue una mezcla de todas. No me gusta chillar, resulto ridículo, tanto como para haber recibido el estúpido mote de Snivelus en el colegio.

Huí con el maldito hipogrifo picoteando mi cabeza hasta cruzar la valla de los terrenos y desaparecerme. Sentí como mi entorno se comprimía, dejé de respirar apenas un segundo y al siguiente estaba de rodillas en una tétrica habitación. Amycus me elogió por mi valor mientras yo me incorporaba, le ignoré completamente. Recorrí la estancia con la mirada y descubrí a Draco en un rincón, sentado, abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo el rostro contra las rodillas. Me permití una breve sensación de triunfo, había cumplido mi Juramento.

- El Señor Tenebroso os espera -.

Sonreí con un abierto aire de superioridad hacia la puerta. Allí, Bellatrix destilaba envidia y furia. Iba a obtener una pequeña satisfacción, después de todo.

- Bellatrix, ocúpate de Draco – señalé al niño con un ligero ademán.

Ella apretó la boca hasta que sus labios formaron una fina línea, pero obedeció. Entonces mi improvisado grupo de mortífagos y yo acudimos a presencia de Lord Voldemort.

Cuando se está frente a él no es tan importante lo que se diga en la conversación sino lo que no, sus habilidades como Legeremens le permiten ir más allá, recopilar la verdad de lo sucedido sin falsas interpretaciones. Sí, Voldemort es más poderoso que yo en muchos aspectos, pero jamás podrá superar mi Oclumencia, mi escudo frente al mundo; sólo tres personas se abrieron paso, sin necesidad de magia, y ahora están muertos: una a manos de mi padre, otra por mi culpa y otro por mi propia mano.

Tras el interrogatorio, Voldemort se ve pletórico. Nadie se interpone ya entré él y Harry Potter gracias a mi valiente acción. Parece que el hecho de que Draco se echase atrás en su misión ahora carece de importancia, no puedo evitar preguntarme a quién estaba juzgando de verdad, si la lealtad de Malfoy o la mía. Por primera vez le escucho pronunciar sinceros elogios y son para mí, el resto de mortífagos me mira con envidia y miedo, yo les devuelvo mi eterno gesto frío y desagradable.

Dumbledore, obsérvalos, maldito viejo chiflado... odio cuando tienes razón. Sí, soy oficialmente la mano derecha del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, una mano que aguardará fielmente junto a su dueño en espera de la oportunidad para traicionarle y acabar con su existencia.

Después de todo eso es lo que soy, Severus Snape, el eterno traidor de esta historia.

** O o o O**

N. de A.: Esta es mi defensa en favor de Snape y de lo que yo saqué en claro de los sucesos de El Prícipe. Reconozco que es un personaje oscuro y retorcido, pero también es de los más ricos en matices. Mi teoría siempre ha sido que hay una conexión entre él y Lily (amistad, era la chica que le gustaba en el colegio, o lo que sea), y con el 6º libro se ha visto reforzada por las palabras de Dumbledore en el capítulo 25: "Pero él no sabía a qué niño perseguiría Voldemort... o que los padres que él destruiría... eran personas que él conocía, tu madre y tu padre... No tienes ni idea de los remordimientos que sintió el Profesor Snape cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había interpretado Voldemort la Profecía. Creo que es el mayor arrepentimiento de su vida y la razón de que regresara...". Bueno, sí eso no lo confirma nada lo hará.

Ya sabéis que agradezco mucho las opiniones de la gente. Dejaré que pase un mes y luego contestaré los reviews en mi Livejournal.


End file.
